Kim's Journey
by lilbrig01
Summary: Kim Cornwell has finally gotten the attention of her long time crush Jared Cameron. She will stand up for what's right even if she has to stand against Jared. She will shake everything up.. What do you do when the line between enemy and friend is blurred? Kim is about to push every boundary. Cross every line. And pass every limit. No one is ready for what's coming.


Um, hi I'm Kim Cornwell and I'm 16. I'm a junior at La Push high, the reservation school. I'm painfully shy and it shows. I have one friend really, but she's not in school anymore. She graduated last year. Her name is Leah Clearwater, I adore her. She tries to help me come out of my shell it's a very slow process, but it's kind of working. She's been so broken since everything that happened with Sam. I don't want to like Sam and Emily, but honestly besides what they did to Leah they are good people and they both feel horrible for what they did. You can see it on their faces when they see Leah. When you see them together I don't know it's just like they belong together. It is still not fair to Leah, but one day she'll find a love like they have I'm sure of it. I have a crush here at school. His name is Jared Cameron and he's a senior. We've been in the same English or history class since I was in 7th grade. I've always been in higher English and History classes and I usually get one or both with him. He has no idea I exist though. I've been kind of miserable here lately because Jared has been out for two whole weeks. It's been kind of sad and I realize that I'm truly sad, because I look for him every day.

Right now I'm sitting in my English class I have with Jared I glance over at his empty seat and sigh. I start taking the notes written on the board when I hear the door open. I look up and see Jared Cameron walk in. I immediately perk up. Ms. Paige says, "Ah Jared Cameron, how nice to see you again. Take your seat and get the notes and help with the work we did while you were out from Kim." She motioned towards me and Jared looked over at me as he took his seat. I looked up at him and as our eyes met. We both froze in a trance. He was so much taller and buffer then when he was last in school, but his eyes were still the beautiful shade of brown they always were. He looked at me with adoration and aw. It was a little scary, but also kind of amazing. Ms. Paige interrupted our moment and said, "Mr. Cameron. I understand Ms. Cornwell is pretty, but do you mind paying attention to my class?" I blushed bright red and Jared smirked and said, "Kim isn't just pretty, she's beautiful." I blush brighter and giggle softly. Ms. Paige says, "Pay attention Jared." He nods, but continues to stare at me I as I look back to the board and continue taking notes.

He spent most of class staring at me and while most would think it was creepy I thought it was exciting. I was glad I let Leah dress me today I was in black shorts, a red form fitting t-shirt that had a black heart on it, and I completed the outfit with black wedges. I had on a red lip-gloss and some mascara. It has been one of those rare warm and sunny days here at La Push. The bell finally rang and it was time for lunch. I was gathering my stuff when I felt I very warm hand tap my shoulder. I looked over and saw it was Jared. I shyly smiled and said, "Yes Jared?" He smiled like a kid on Christmas morning when I said his name. He said, "Hi Kim. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my friend Paul and I at lunch?" I pretended to think about it for a second because I didn't want to look desperate, then I said, "That sounds nice Jared." He smiles and offers me his arm. I gather up my books and binder. I grab my purse and take his arm. He takes my book and binder from me and leads me to the cafeteria.

We set our stuff on a table then make our way to the lunch line. I grab pizza, an apple, and a coke. He grabs three pieces of pizza, a burger, two bags of chips, a cookie, and a coke. When we get to the checkout point he pays for both of our meals ignoring my protests completely. I sigh as we walk to the table and say, "Jared you didn't have to do that." He smiled down at me and said, "Your right. I didn't have to, I wanted to. Don't worry about it Kimmy." I blushed a little at the attention and the nickname. Then I said, "Thank you, Jared." He smiled and said, "No problem." We sat down at the table we left our stuff at and there was Paul Lahote. He was known for having a bad temper and sometimes a bad attitude. You did not want to be on his bad side and he was Jared's best friend. We sat down and Paul looked up from inhaling his food. He looked shocked to see me with Jared then Jared gave him a nod and he nodded back. He said, "Hello I'm Paul." I smile timidly and say, "Hello Paul. I'm Kim. It's nice to meet you." He actually smiles at me which is weird, but not unwelcomed.

We all start a nice conversation getting to know each other. It's really fun and I like Paul he's not as bad as people make him out to be. Jared well I just like him more. We are all laughing and I feel really comfortable with them. Suddenly my phone goes off. I look to see who it is and I notice its Leah. She only calls me during school when something is wrong. I look at the guys and say, "Sorry I have to answer this." They nod and I pick it up and say, "What's wrong Leah?" I can barely understand her because she's crying but I manage to translate out, "Sam and Emily are getting married Kim. She asked me to be a bridesmaid! Why would she want to rube my face into it more? I just don't understand. I'm trying to be happy for them, but it's so hard." I sigh poor Leah I say, "I don't think she was trying to make it harder on you Le. I think she just loves you so much and wants you to be a part of her big day." Her crying softens and she says, "Maybe you're right, but it still hurts." I say, "Know sweetie I know. But it will get better I promise." She sighs and says, "I'll let you get back to school. Call me when you get home. I'll come over." I say, "Of course Le. I'll see you later." We hung up and Jared and Paul were looking at me curiously. Jared asked, "You know Leah?" I nod and say, "She's my best friend." Paul says, "So you hate Sam and Emily like she does?" He starts to shake a little and it was scary, but I calmly say, "No I don't hate them, they fell in love. I admit the circumstances weren't the best, sometimes you just can't help it. Besides what they did to Leah they are good people. Leah and I both know that. Leah is just hurt right now and I think she has the right to be." Paul calm down and nodded and I added, "Plus have you seen Emily even with her scars she is easily the most beautiful women in La Push. How could anyone hate her?" They both looked amazed at me and I asked, "What?" Jared said, "You're just amazing. That's what." I giggle and he kisses my cheek.

The bell rings signaling the end of Lunch. At the same time Paul and Jared get texts messages. Jared sighs and says to Paul, "I'll meet you there." Paul nods and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek as he runs out of the lunch room. Jared takes my phone and puts in his number, Paul's number, Sam's number, and Emily's number. He says, "Let me walk you to your next class." I shrug and say, "Okay." We continue to get to know each other as we walk to my class. When we get there he looks down at me and says, "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I blush and say a little too quickly, "Of course I will Jared." He smiles and kisses me on the lips this time. Then he picks me up and spins me around. I giggle and he puts me down and kisses me again. Finally he lets me go and I go into class and try not to squeal at the top of my lungs. Wow what a day!

Jared's P.O.V.

I got into my car and drove to Sam's he called a pack meeting about some vampire problem. When I got there Paul, Sam and Emily were all in the kitchen. I walked in with a big smile and said, "Well I imprinted today and she is perfect." Emily squealed and hugged me. She said, "I can't wait to meet her. What's her name? What's she like?" Paul answered for me and said, "Her name is Kim and she's pretty awesome. She's best friends with Leah Clearwater, but she doesn't hate you guys at all. In fact this is what she said about you Emily and I quote, 'Plus have you seen Emily even with her scars she is easily the most beautiful women in La Push. How could anyone hate her?' She says you and Sam fell in love and though the circumstances weren't the best sometimes you can't help it." Emily had tears in her eyes and she said, "She sounds amazing. I can't wait to meet her!" I smile at her and say, "Well I can bring her here after our date tomorrow." She smiles brighter and nods. Then she grabs her purse and keys and says, "I have to go shopping I'm going to make something special for her!" She gives Sam a kiss and hurries out the door. He smiles and shakes his head, he then turns to me and says, "She is going to be exactly what Emily needs a friend who doesn't pitty her for her scars. Who doesn't think she's horrible for hurting her cousin. I can't wait to meet her. She already has my complete approaval." I smile and just think about how amazing it is to have an imprint who is so great! Wow what a day!


End file.
